Deep-fried foods such as various deep-fried foods such as tempura, deep fries with batter, deep-fries without batter but simply dipped in seasoned sauce, and deep-fried potatoes; various deep-fried breads such as doughnuts and curry-stuffed deep-fried breads; various deep-fried noodles such as instant noodles, SARA UDON (deep-fried noodles with a seafood sauce), stir-fried noodles, and longevity noodles; or the like have been manufactured by frying in an edible oil. In the deep-fried foods as mentioned above, when have a large oil absorption during the frying, their mouthfeel and taste are lowered. In addition, in recent years more people have been striving to maintain their health on a daily basis, and they are more likely to watch on their diet and try to control the ingestion of oil, whereby a tendency for desiring a deep-fried food having a controlled oil absorption is becoming stronger.
As a method for controlling an oil absorption in the deep-fried food, there have been many proposals such as a method comprising adding an emulsifying agent at least a part of which is in the state of liquid crystal or α-crystal gel to a deep-fried food (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-328914); a method comprising adding an alginic acid ester to an oil cooking food (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-236821); a method comprising combining a soluble starch of which 10% by weight solution has a viscosity of 300 cps or less, together with a high-viscosity starch, to be used a battering material for a deep-fried food (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-154610); and the like. However, a satisfactory effect has not been obtained. In addition, although addition of a polysaccharide to a deep-fried food has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2002-017284 and 2002-315527), conventionally used polysaccharides are composed of coarse particles (average particle size: 50 to 100 μm or so). Moreover, their particles are likely to be aggregated to each other, so that their dispersibility is poor in a dough or a batter. Accordingly, a satisfactory effect has not been obtained.